


morning lullabies

by wildfirelies



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfirelies/pseuds/wildfirelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning is something out of a dream. They fell asleep late last night, after very thoroughly exploring all the new and exciting things they could do, then just talking and laughing about anything and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Quick unbeta'd drabble for the Kurt to my Blaine because she was having a bad day.

The next morning is something out of a dream. They fell asleep late last night, after very thoroughly exploring all the new and exciting things they could do, then just talking and laughing about anything and everything. Kurt would smile at him and Blaine just felt like his heart would burst with all the love it held for this beautiful, incredible boy, who he was lucky to call his boyfriend.

It's light out, the sun is streaming into his window through a small gap on the curtains, Kurt is sound asleep and everything is perfect. They're lying on their sides, facing each other and once he wakes up, all Blaine wants to do is lie there, watching Kurt, breathing deeply, looking more peaceful than Blaine can remember ever seeing him.

He isn't sure how long he spends, stationary and quiet, as he admires the boy - no, the man - next to him. It could be minutes, or hours, for all he cares; he doesn't want to move anytime soon. 

At some point, Kurt opens his eyes blearily, stretching his arms above his head, making quiet noises. He doesn't look at Blaine or even acknowledge him, but Blaine doesn't mind. He's still just watching, thinking, _loving_.

Kurt breaks the quiet when he mutters a greeting, turning to look at Blaine. His smile is wide, happy, infectious, and Blaine returns a grin of his own. This, waking up next to each other, sharing a bed and just being around each other - Blaine wants it all. He wants this, and nothing else, no one else, for the rest of his life.


End file.
